Not Really, Not Quite
by SusieLivesInNarnia
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy doesn't want to be looked at differently. He wants to be looked at like people want to be near him, rather than being looked at like a Death Eater's son. Society has depicted him to be like the man his father once was, and Scorpius wants to prove the wizarding world wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a spin-off story to the (very) short one shot I wrote called 'Himself'. I really hope you like it!**

* * *

As a child, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was told he could have anything he wanted. Absolutely any book, toy, game... Up until his 7th Birthday, he was happy with this. He was quiet, patient, loving, the perfect child. He appreciated everything his Mother and Father did for him. Until that day.

When he turned 7 years old, his parents decided to grant him a visit to Diagon Alley. Of course they had taken him other places before, to parks and to friends' houses, but he'd never gone to London before.

Scorpius walked through the long and winding roads of the capital city with his parents, until they came to an old and rusty looking pub. He could only just read the sign above the door. 'The Leaky Cauldron'. The 7 year old was expecting to simply be able to walk through the building without anyone noticing him. Scorpius hated being stared at, he'd always had a problem with being the centre of attention ever since he was a baby. He hated birthdays and formal events where everyone _looked _at him. Why did they have to look? Was there something wrong with him?

The second Scorpius walked through those doors with his Mother and Father, he knew something _must _be wrong with him. Everyone was looking at him. Some were even glaring. He hid behind his Father's leg, nuzzling his face into the soft fabric of the trousers, hoping to make the attention go away. But it didn't. They kept on staring. What was the matter with him? The child whimpered as he was pulled along gently by his hand, his mother quickly taking him to the other side of the pub. He turned to his father, the man he adored and looked up to so much. "Daddy...?" A sniff escaped him, catching more of his father's attention. The steely grey eyes looking down at him softened "Scorpius?" The tall blonde kneeled down so he was nearer the height of his son "are you okay? Did you not like the eyes?". The eyes. That's what he'd always referred to them as to his mother and father. The staring eyes. The looking eyes. The eyes on _him. _

The small boy felt tears fill his eyes as he nodded. "Why didn't they like me?" His Father looked up at his wife. He looked worried. They had a silent conversation, as Scorpius called it, when they didn't want Scorpius to know what they meant. But he wasn't stupid. He quite often knew what they meant. He could see it in their eyes. Scorpius could tell a lot from a person's eyes, which is one of the reasons he didn't like too many people looking at him. There were too many emotions hidden in there.

The silent conversation finished, and his father looked back at him. "Scorpius," the older man sighed, and the boy suddenly thought he didn't want to hear the rest. "Before you were born, there was a Great War. My family were involved in it. Your mother's weren't, though. When I fought in it, though... I wasn't along side the good guys." His eyes looked sad, and Scorpius felt his own eyes were looking sad too. "You were a bad guy?" His father nods. "But I didn't really want to be. I had to fight alongside people who I didn't trust in order to protect my family. I made the wrong decisions my whole life but I didn't realise until it was too late." He paused, allowing Scorpius to take in all the information. "I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. People think that, just because you look like me, you'll act like me. Prove them wrong." His father smiled at him, standing up straight and holding out his hand for his son to take. Scorpius soon found himself smiling back, taking his hand and ignoring the stares he got from passers-by. He _was_ going to prove them all wrong. He would show them. He was going to make sure that Malfoys were thought to be the good guys too.

* * *

That day in Diagon Alley would be his first day of Trying. Leading his parents, they first went into a bookshop called Flourish & Blotts. Scorpius looked around the shop curiously, until a very tall lady walked over to him. "May I help you, Young Sir?" But she didn't seem the least bit polite. In fact, she looked down on him, in more ways than one. So, he just did as he normally did. He put on his widest smile, looked up at the lady and tried not to cringe under her stare. "Hello! Excuse me, but do you have any books on plants and flowers?" Scorpius _loved_ plants. He couldn't wait to start Herbology when he went to Hogwarts. The woman looked surprised that he had answered so politely, and suddenly dropped her mean exterior. She smiled at him kindly. "Of- Of course sir..." And as she walked off to get the book, Scorpius looked out of the corner of his eye to look at his parents. He saw his father smile proudly at his son, then at his wife. His mother kissed his father gently on the cheek and smiled as well. The youngest Malfoy felt himself grin at that. He like when his parents kissed. It showed they love each other.

The lady came back with his book and his father paid for it, remaining calm and smiling as usual. She looked surprised at this as well. They stepped out of the shop and were walking towards a small ice cream parlour. He grinned up at his mother and father who smiled knowingly down at him. They knew him so well. As they stepped inside Scorpius noticed a small girl sitting at a table alone. She looked about his age. After telling his parents the flavour of ice cream he wanted, he walked over to her. She had bright red hair and sparkly blue eyes, and he had to admit with a blush that she was very pretty. "H-Hi..." He smiled slightly at her, hoping to get her attention. She turned to look at him and grinned. "Hi, there!" she waved at him, making his confidence come back slightly faster than expected. His smile widened. "I'm Scorpius..." he held his hand out to shake, making her giggle as she shook it "I'm Rose~ Where are your parents?" He nodded to the couple were currently still buying the ice cream. She pointed outside the window to a very pretty lady with bushy brown hair and a man who's hair matched Rose's, who were currently talking to a man with jet-black hair and were laughing about something. "They're talking to my uncle. He married my dad's sister" She smiled and turned back to him "I haven't seen you around here before, how old are you?" "I haven't been here before. I just turned 7." Scorpius grinned proudly to himself about his age, but the girl smiled "I'm turning 7 in May, that means we'll go to school together!" He grinned at this. He'd have a friend to go to school with! His dream was cut short, however, when Rose's father turned and saw them talking.

"Rosie!" He stomped into the parlour, his face going as red as his hair "What are you doing talking to him?!" Rose tried to calm him down, tears welling in her eyes "B-But daddy... He's my friend..." "Ronald! She can talk to who she likes!" Rose's mother came in too, obviously on her daughter's side. People were starting to stare, Scorpius didn't like that. "I don't want her talking to his lot, Hermione! He's a Malfoy!"

There it was. That disgust, that anger in Rose's dad's eyes. Aimed at him. Scorpius' father started to argue with him, saying his son had done nothing wrong. Both mothers attempted to calm their husbands down, both families eventually leaving the shop in anger.

* * *

_Strange.. How in that moment no one knew how momentous that rendezvous would be in terms of each child's opinions towards the world. How no one thought that their own thoughts could have such a negative effect. As if injected by a Hypodermic needle, the beliefs inscribed into each parent's mind would flow slowly into their child's thought pattern._

_Even then, I did not realise that hatred could be such an ugly mask on one's face. How unattractive a quality. I still think back now and see hatred clouding over the true love people held in their eyes. The sympathy they kept a hold of in the darkest of times. It makes me shudder. I feel that love is almost like a light. If love was physically blinding, then during the Great war I think that the Light side would overpower the Dark side. Hatred is as if someone has held a piece of paper over one's eyes, so that you can still see the light shining through._

_ Even to this day, I feel like the Malfoys and the Weasleys had a thick sheet of paper separating them. They only needed a tiny miracle to tear that paper apart._

* * *

Despite that, Scorpius had enjoyed his day, but couldn't help feeling a little sad at the loss of his friend. He really liked Rose. He missed her. In the weeks that followed his adventure in Diagon Alley, his parents had arranged 'play-dates' with his friends, Timothy Nott and Mike Goyle. They were nice, they let him play with them, but as he sat there with them, he couldn't help but notice something. For years he had seen an odd glint in their eyes when they looked at him, and he could never quite put his finger on it. Now, though, he recognised it immediately. It was the same glint that so many people had had in their eyes when he visited Diagon Alley. Disgust. Hatred. Rose never had that glint in her eye, why did they? Was it him? Was it because of his father? Did they know what he had done, whereas Rose did not?

He rarely saw Mike and Tim anymore. He didn't want to. He only ever saw his cousin anymore. He didn't have that glint. Marc was his aunt Daphne's son. His uncle Blaise was his father's best friend at school. But he didn't get to see much of Marc either. His family lived in Italy.

Scorpius didn't like talking to people other than his parents and Marc. He didn't trust anyone. But Scorpius was a good boy, he was friendly, he was generous.

As a child, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was told he could have anything he wanted. Up until his 7th Birthday, he was happy with this.

* * *

**It's it okay? *smiles hopefully* This is my first time writing a Multi-Chapter Harry Potter fic, so I hope you like it! **

**R&R! X**


	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed since then. Since _That Day_. He had grown up a lot, but he was still a smaller than an average 11 year old, with silky soft platinum blonde hair and big, silvery eyes. He rarely spoke nowadays, unless it was to an adult who had asked him a question, his parents, or his cousin. He was still very polite, and he smiled a lot despite his shy personality. He always did as he was told, but his parents still encouraged him to try and make his own choices.

At last, the day had finally come. The day Scorpius had been waiting for for years. He grinned excitedly as he watched the tawny owl fly towards his house. "Mum! Dad! My Hogwarts letter is here!" The couple walked into the room and smiled at their son, sharing a glance between them that, in all his excitement, Scorpius found himself unable to read. The owl perched itself on the window sill, and the 11 year old allowed his mother to detach the letter from its leg. He didn't notice the owl fly away as he tore open the envelope.

His father smiled at the two, straightening the collar of his shirt. "It seems that a trip to Diagon Alley may be in order."

* * *

Scorpius had been to Diagon Alley multiple times since he was 7, but luckily none of those times were as eventful. As they walked through the bustling street he noticed there were a lot more kids his age around here now. He assumed they were Hogwarts too.

They went first to get his cauldron and scales, then for some ingredients. His father said to go and pick out an owl while he and his mother bought his books for him. Grinning, the young boy stepped into the owlery and looked around. He found that no particular owl caught his eye, except for one. A barn owl, slightly smaller than average, with a pale face and a tan brown body. She was beautiful. She was in a totally separate cage to the other owls as, the shopkeeper explained, she was unliked by them and was nipped at while sharing a cage. When his parents came back with his books, he pointed out the bird that had already taken to him, leaning through the bars of her cage to nip affectionately at his knuckles. He had decided on the name Aria for her.

Last on the list for Hogwarts was, of course, his robes. When in the shop, he was taken round the back for fitting, and Scorpius realised there was already another boy here. He was short, but not quite as short as the blonde, with spiky jet-black hair and bright green eyes. When he saw the shy boy, he grinned. "Hi! I'm Albus, what's your name?" Scorpius noted that Albus was without his parents too, as he replied with his name. "Scorpius, huh? Cool name." Another boyish grin crossed the boy's face as he looked at the youngest Malfoy. Scorpius was confused. No one had ever said they liked his name before. Then something else confused him. Albus' eyes didn't have _the glint_ in them. They had a look of kindness, as if they were looking at a friend. The blonde grinned back. He liked this boy. As the lady started adding pins to Scorpius' robes, Albus started speaking again. "What house do you think you'll be in? All my family have been in Gryffindor so I'll probably be one too." The blonde thought about it. He knew for a fact that his father was a Slytherin, his mother a Ravenclaw. Then again, everyone else in his family had been a Slytherin, so maybe he was destined to be one too. After telling Albus this, the green-eyed boy frowned. "You never know. Neither of us may be in those houses. We might even be together in one for all we know." And with that, he started grinning at the blonde again. Scorpius hoped that was the case. His father had told him before that Scorpius wasn't suited for Slytherin, and that he didn't mind what house he was in. He really hoped he was in a house with Albus. It was nice having a friend.

* * *

His cousin Marc was also starting Hogwarts this year, and would be coming over from Italy to go. However, after a conversation with him about Hogwarts houses, Scorpius found he was not so keen on his cousin anymore.

_"So, what do you think?" Marc said as he showed Scorpius his newly decorated Green and Silver room. "E-Erm... It's nice!" The small blonde wasn't exactly going to admit it, but he didn't really like the colours of the room. They looked too harsh and eerie. Marc frowned as he turned, his dark eyes trained on Scorpius. "What's up with you? You're gonna be in Slytherin too, mate!" at this the young Malfoy felt himself cringe, telling his cousin that he wasn't sure he was going to be in Slytherin, and that he didn't feel he'd get in anyway, as his father had said. Marc scoffed. "I guessed as such. You're pretty wimpy. I doubt you'd ever really fit in much." He snickered "You'll probably end up befriending Mudbloods, you little Blood-Traitor." _

Scorpius felt tears spring to his eyes at the memory. He didn't want to be a blood traitor. He didn't want to betray his father. He just wanted to be himself. He didn't like judging people because of their blood. It felt wrong. His father didn't mind this at all. In fact, he encouraged Scorpius' way of thinking. The older Malfoy had been brought up to look down on Muggle-Borns, Half-Bloods and Blood-Traitors, and obviously did not want his own son to be brought up in the same way.

* * *

The last day of August arrived, and Scorpius felt himself get very nervous. What if no one liked him? What if he did badly in classes? What if the teachers also judged him for his surname?

Scorpius sighed. Too many questions were buzzing around his head, he was so confused... There was a gentle knock on his bedroom door, and the 11 year old looked up to see his father, standing and smiling sadly in the doorway. "You okay?" his voice was gentle, calming. "Yeah, of course.." Scorpius' voice cracked and he whimpered, finding he was very far from okay. His father sighed, walking over and sitting on the bed next to his son.

* * *

Draco Malfoy only then realised how little he was like his son. While they looked so very alike, Draco couldn't help but notice the subtle differences in their demeanours. As a child, Draco had always been loud and obnoxious, acting rudely to everyone who got way his way. Scorpius was calm, quiet and reserved, always so polite and gentle. He wouldn't hurt a fly, Draco however would constantly try and duel anything that moved. He sighed and chuckled at the memory, smiling down at his beloved son. "Nervous?" The smaller blonde nodded, wringing his hands together. "W-what if no one likes me?! What if-" Draco put a hand up to silence his only child. "Scorpius. While not everyone will like you, chances are that most people will. You will always remain to me one of the most likeable children I have ever met." And it was the truth. So many people had commented on what an angel Scorpius was. Kind and considerate, always willing to help out. It was one of the main reasons Draco didn't want his son in Slytherin, they would treat him awfully and he truly wouldn't understand their take on the world. Scorpius looked up at him hopefully. "Really? You really think so?" With that, Draco pulled his son into a hug. "I know so." And he did.

* * *

_When I look at the workings of love and friendship, I feel as if there are a million tiny cogs and wheels working inside everyone's head. I believe that only when you allow those cogs and wheels to stop, you have found true friendship. However, when you let them start moving at the same pace as someone else's, you have found true love. _

_Love for a child can be seen as both of these. Love for a child is choosing the pattern at which their wheels work. Then, when the time is right, letting them choose for themselves. Serenity in a child-parent relationship is when the two sets of cogs work perfectly differently._

* * *

**Is it okay? I know nothing much has really happened but it will! I promise!**

**I'd also like to thank the lovely person who reviewed the last chapter: _Gigigryffindor_**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sosososososo sorry about not updating this very quickly, guys! I've just started my A-Levels and I already have quite a bit of work to do, so I'll try and get these out as soon as I can! But this is my longest chapter for anything EVER so it makes up for it, hopefully x3**

* * *

Scorpius watched his father pull his trunk down the stairs and he felt himself grin. He was going to Hogwarts, _finally._ He gripped his mother's hand as they made their way towards the fireplace which would take them to Platform 9 3/4. They stepped into the large stone fireplace, and threw down the Floo Powder. Scorpius had never liked travelling via the Floo Network, but due to the intense amount of excitement within him, he hardly payed attention. He and his family stepped out of the slightly larger fireplace and onto the Platform, and the mere sight of the large red steam engine was enough to make the small blonde _bounce_ in anticipation.

His father went off to put his bags in the storage compartment, and the 11 year old turned to his mother, who wore a small and sad smile on her face. He didn't even wait for her to open her arms before he hugged her. "I promise I'll write whenever I can..." He reassured her. He knew he was going to miss her a lot, from her calm, soothing voice to her gentle perfume to her chocolate brown curls tickling his face when the two embraced. "You'd better, otherwise your father may have a stroke if he doesn't immediately know what house you're in" she chuckled, and Scorpius found himself doing so as well.

"Hey, what's with leaving me out of the joke?" Scorpius turned his head to see his father smiling softly at the two of them. His mother chuckled rolled her eyes, "Because you _are_ the joke, dear~" she grinned as the tall blonde kissed her cheek and turned to his son. "Don't I get a hug too?", and without a moments hesitation Scorpius was in the older man's arms, hugging his neck tightly. Only Scorpius heard him mumble as they embraced, "Make sure you're not in Slytherin. It's not good for you there." And with that he released the smaller boy, allowing the excited 11 year old hop on the train and join his school mates. He waved through the window at them, as the Hogwarts Express made its way from the station, and saw them wave until they were no longer in his view.

* * *

Scorpius made his way through the train. So far, every carriage seemed to be full up, and the blonde found himself immediately worrying about whether or not he'd find somewhere to sit. That is, until he bumped into a very familiar face. "Albus!" The green eyed boy looked up and grinned at him. "Scorpius! I was just wondering if I'd run into you, come and sit in our compartment~". With that, Scorpius was following the taller boy through the train, but couldn't help but ignore the harsh whispers being catapulted at him from each compartment he passed. _The eyes_ were watching. He could tell.

The two boys eventually made it to Albus and his friends' compartment at the very end of the train, but upon entering, Scorpius couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. All eyes turned on him. Inside there was a tall, yet slightly chubby looking girl with dark brown hair, who seemed to be a couple of years older than himself, probably a second or third year. Next to her there was a boy who looked a lot like Albus, but with much more defined features, blue eyes and hair with slightly coppery hints to it. Then there was- Scorpius blinked. No, it couldn't be. Bright red, untameable curls, freckles covering her nose and cheeks, sparkling sapphire eyes. Her nose was buried in what looked like one of their school books. "Rose?" Scorpius let out before he could stop himself. She looked up and gave him a strange look. From her eyes, Scorpius could tell she had recognised him, but there seemed to be some sort of conflict in them too. Like she wasn't sure how to reply. When she did, however, it was vague. "Ah, yes..." She swallowed "Hello..." and with that, she buried her nose back into the book, and Scorpius also thought he had seen the tips of her ears go red. Albus, obviously, had never known about the two meeting, and enquired further as the two boys sat down opposite the other three. Scorpius explained about what had happened in Diagon Alley when they were seven, still uneasy about the eyes still on him, and went totally silent once he had finished his story. Albus blinked and looked over at the red head, cocking his head at her "You never told me that happened, Rose..." The girl shrugged, mumbling something about how 'she didn't think it mattered'. Albus chuckled and rolled his eyes, ever-cheerful, and turned back to the blonde. "So! I guess it's time for introductions, right?" He smiled and gestured to Rose, "You obviously know Rose Weasley. She's my best friend and my cousin on my mum's side," next he turned to the other girl "This is Alice Longbottom, her parents are friends of our's and her dad's Herbology professor and Gryffindor Head at Hogwarts". Scorpius smiled and waved at her, which she returned, obviously warming up to him. The blonde noted that she looked a lot nicer when she smiled, like her face was shaped to be that way. Next Albus nodded towards the final boy, "and this is my older brother James. Him and Alice are in third year". James gave Scorpius a searching look, taking in his appearance. After a while, the older Potter nodded curtly, soon moving his head so that he was staring out the window.

"This is my friend Scorpius Malfoy. He's really nice but he's shy, so don't be mean to him!" Scorpius flushed at this. Never before had any friend of his defended him from harshness, nor had they ever introduced him as their 'friend'. "A-Albus you honestly don't need to-" Albus put a hand up to silence the blonde. "I heard those voices following you through the train. I don't want these guys to treat you the same way!" the darker haired boy grinned at Scorpius, and the blonde returned it happily.

* * *

It was a rather uneventful train journey to Hogwarts, which included Albus and Scorpius alternately thrashing each other in a number of games of Exploding Snap, and the blonde meeting Albus and Rose's other cousins, one namely being a tall Gryffindor Third Year called Fred Weasley. Scorpius took a liking to him immediately. The boy had scruffy, chin length auburn hair, and dark, penetrating brown eyes. He also had a very bright smile, which didn't fade when he saw Scorpius. "Alright? You one of Albus' mates?" Scorpius, lost for words at Fred's forwardness and too nervous to reply, merely nodded in answer. This brought out a chuckle from Fred. "Shy, huh? Well, you seem like a good kid, I'll give you that. If Albus likes you, I do too. Then again, that kid could probably make an old hag seem like an amazing asset to the community." Fred laughed, giving a cheeky wink to Scorpius, which in turn made the small blonde laugh himself. "There we go! Got a laugh outta ya!" Fred smiled and ruffled Scorpius' hair "I like you, so consider yourself knocked off my pranking list~." Scorpius must have had a worried look on his face, as Alice omitted a small chuckle, making everyone in the crowded compartment jump. "Fred has a certain liking for pranking people, playing practical jokes on them and what-not. If you're knocked off his 'Pranking List', it's considered a great honour as it means you don't get pulled into one of his ridiculous schemes, no matter what." Alice chuckled again. "I'm surprised you're off it so quickly, actually. I thought first years were your favourite to play tricks on, Freddie?" She raised an eyebrow at Fred, with a slightly amused smile gracing her face. The auburn-haired Weasley chuckled. "Guess I've just taken a liking to the kid, eh?" And with that, he got up and left the carriage with a "See You Later" and a wave.

After Fred had left, the compartment went silent again. It stayed like this for a few minutes until James finally spoke up. "So, Scorpius. What house would you like to be in?" The third year boy sat up straighter, blue eyes boring into the blonde's. Scorpius sighed "W-well... I don't really want to be in Slytherin... No one seems very nice there... And my dad doesn't want me to be in that house either". James raised his eyebrows at that. "Really? Which of the other houses do you fancy then?" Scorpius couldn't help but notice those pools of blue staring back at him were now softening slightly. "Well... I don't think I'll be in Gryffindor... I'm not really that brave so... Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw seem nice". Alice grinned at him, obviously liking what she was hearing. "I'm in Hufflepuff, James is in Gryffindor. To be honest, we'd both be happy to have you in our house, and I agree with your dad. You don't seem like the type to be in Slytherin". She smiled kindly and looked out the window. "Better get changed, you two," she nodded to the two first year boys, "We're really close to Hogwarts now~". She laughed as the boys then scrambled quickly to change into their robes, but not before Albus cast Rose, who had already changed, an irritated glare and a comment about how 'she never reminds him about these sorts of things'.

* * *

_Acceptance is a beautiful thing, isn't it? It's having that total comfort and peace of mind knowing that people see you in a caring light. It's as if being brought into a new family, a new world of adventure. Feeling acceptance is perfection, but only when you can accept yourself._

_For example, say you have met the love of your life. You adore her (or him, for that matter), and you want to spend the rest of your life in the adoring arms of that one person. They love you back, and those butterflies in your stomach are going crazy. It's like they're fluttering right up to your mouth, saying all the sweet nothings you desire to say to your love._

_You have never felt love like this before. Never._

_You meet their parents, they accept you are not what they thought. Everything's perfect. But what happens when you don't deem yourself good enough? When you start to think that your own child will think you to be a monster. _

_It's like the little butterflies have died, but remain in your stomach._

_Sometimes, reader, to be accepted, we must come to terms with who we really are._

_And I still struggle to come to terms with myself. But with her help, I'll get there in the end._

* * *

Scorpius stepped off the train with Albus, taking in his surroundings. Soon, however, he was greeted by the image of a huge man, far taller than Scorpius' own father, who was introduced to him by Albus. "Scorpius, this is Hagrid. He's friends with my parents, and teaches Care of Magical Creatures, _and_ he's the gamekeeper." Hagrid looked down at the small blonde and smiled warmly, making his scraggly beard rise up slightly and his beetle-black eyes light up. "Alrigh', Scorpius?" Said blonde soon found himself unafraid by Mr. Hagrid, and held out a hand to him, smiling slightly. "H-hello, sir." Mr. Hagrid chuckled, taking Scorpius' small hand in his own massive one, shaking slightly. "Gotta say, Albus, ye sure know how to pick 'em, don' ye?" The giant chuckled slightly and started leading all of the first years into small boats which, when all were fully boarded, started to magically glide across the silvery surface of the great lake.

"Ye'll be getting yer first view of Hogwarts when we turn this corner," Scorpius heard Mr. Hagrid shout from his own boat, and as he looked up, the small blonde let out a gasp.

It was beautiful. The giant castle was surrounded by lakes and trees, and the glistening lights coming from each window made it seem like something out of a fairy tale. "Whoa..." Albus muttered from behind Scorpius "Its just as awesome as James said it was..." As they stepped out of the boats, Scorpius made sure to stick close to Albus, as he was sure he would probably get lost in the sea of other first-years that were all taller than he. As he looked around, he noticed the amazing portraits that had all started waving at the new students, the staircases that had started _moving,_ and massive doors the lay ahead of them.

Before he knew it, there was an older woman walking towards them. She had greying hair pulled back into a tight bun, and was wearing emerald green robes. Scorpius could almost feel her piercing eyes staring right through him. "Good Evening. My Name is Professor McGonagall. I am Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Transfiguration Professor. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors, and join your classmates. You will be sorted into your houses, in which you will remain for the rest of your education at Hogwarts. You will share lessons with your house-mates, eat with them, and share a dormitory with them, so you would do best to get along with them. Please follow me". And with that, she pushed open the two giant doors that lay in front of them, revealing to them the Great Hall. It was full of students, watching the group of first-years pass. Scorpius shuddered. Too many people were watching. Above him was a stunning ceiling, painted so- the blonde blinked. That ceiling wasn't painted. "Its enchanted to look like the night sky," Rose whispered to Albus, "My mother read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_".

As the group of first years huddled at the front of the hall, Scorpius saw Professor McGonagall stand before them, next to what the blonde identified as a very old and very scruffy hat. Not a moment later, the front seam of the hat opened wide like a mouth and, if Scorpius couldn't be any more surprised, it started to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can top them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a steady mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall broke into eruptive applause, while Scorpius thought about what the Sorting Hat had said. Did he really deserve to go in any of those houses? Professor McGonagall's voice cut through his train of thought. "Now, when I call your name, please come to the front to be sorted in to your respective houses. "Acery, Andrew." A tall boy with spiky brown hair made his way to the front, sitting on the stool. The hat was barely on the boy's head for two seconds before it had made its decision.

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

There was a large round of applause, mostly coming from the Slytherin table. As Scorpius looked over, he couldn't help but notice they looked an unpleasant lot.

"Anderson, Maria"

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

The small girl practically ran towards the Gryffindor table the second the hat was off her head.

Soon they had gone through 'Blackmore, Ellie' ('_GRYFFINDOR!_'), 'Brown, Amelie' ('_RAVENCLAW!'_), 'Clegg-Williams, Ellis' (_'HUFFLEPUFF!'_), then all the way to 'Lewis, Zachary' ('_SLYTHERIN!'_), until finally...

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

There was a sudden loss of chatter as Scorpius slowly made his way to the front, he felt himself start trembling as the hat was placed on his head. "Another Malfoy, eh? I didn't even have to think before placing you father in Slytherin... Very ambitious, very cunning, but you're not like that, are you? You have brains, loyalty, kindness, charm... Not one to get into the dark clasp of Slytherin... You have Bravery up here too... But you have a fine head on your shoulders... Better be..."

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

* * *

**So? Was it okay? please tell what you thought of this chapter, thank you! x**

**R&R!**

**Susie x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! sorry for the delay, but I'm back! Hooray!**

* * *

_'RAVENCLAW!'_

There was an eruptive silence throughout the Great Hall. As Scorpius stood up, he could feel a small weight pressing on his shoulders. Why was this happening? Shouldn't he feel relieved? Excited? He wasn't in Slytherin, but... He couldn't help but feel that the intense stares on him were somewhat accusing, insulting even. It was as if they didn't want him to be different, like he was born to be in Slytherin.

He slowly made his way towards Ravenclaw table, but as he took the first few timid steps forwards, he heard it.

A clap.

Several claps.

A cheer, here and there.

Scorpius turned, shocked, to see Albus, a grin plastered across his face and clapping at an enthusiastic speed. Looking across to the Gryffindor table, Scorpius saw James, Fred, a few other red-heads that he assumed were relatives of their's. They were all smiling, cheering, congratulating him. Allowing himself to smile, he turned to face forward again, making his way once again to the Ravenclaw table.

Sitting down on the long bench, he looked across to see them moving slowly away. Avoiding him, as if he were the plague. The small blonde sighed, and hoped that maybe they would come to accept him within the next few months. He couldn't exactly go a year without ONE friend in his house... Could he?

"Potter, Albus"

Scorpius spun around, waiting eagerly to hear the result of Albus' sorting. There was a painful wave of whispers crashing across each table, but they weren't like the whispers Scorpius received, they were excited. Intrigued. Awe-filled. It was almost awesome to hear the respect rolling off people's voices. Albus was a _Potter. _The way people said it, you'd think he was a god. Well, his father _did _defeat the Dark Lord. He was the Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. What was Draco Malfoy in comparison? A coward. An evil. A threat to society. Public Enemy #1. They didn't care for his side of the story. He was a _Malfoy._

* * *

_Funny, isn't it? How when we look back on the way people say words, even one word, the way they say it can so easily be translated into what they really think. Even if they say two words the exact same way, an entire paragraph can be said about how they feel totally different about each. For example, I can remember getting a Floo message describing an argument Scorpius had found himself in the middle of. No, wait a moment. Scorpius didn't argue. Saying it was an argument suggests that both sides had an equal standing. I feel a more accurate way of describing it would be... A confrontation. Professor McGonagall had said that Albus Potter had stepped in to help Scorpius, but when I heard her say it, only two words stood out to me. Potter. Malfoy. She said two measly words. One measly tense. Anyone else would say I was over-thinking it, but from those two little names, I heard every thought in her head. _

_Potter, she said. The boy who saved a friend's breaking heart. The boy who always helps out. Scorpius owes a lot to him. He could learn a lot from Albus. He's an angel disguised as our saviour's son. He's Harry Potter's son. You remember him, don't you? You must do. You are nothing compared to him, She thought._

_Malfoy, she said. He's a disgrace to our school. Always getting into trouble. Forgetful, shy, introverted. How he passed any exams I'll never know. Not raised well enough. He should be thankful. His father was saved by Albus', he should appreciate that. He doesn't matter in this world, she thought._

_And then, as she said my name, I felt the disgust lace her voice in sickly sweet tones. She knows nothing. Then again, how could she know everything? No one knows everything. Those who say they do cannot say what others think, believe, see, and why. They know not of the tortures so many went through in that war. They think they do, but they don't. They believe that the Death Eater's hearts were blacked with evil as if painted by soot. As if they had no life. No soul. But no, It wasn't like that. Not Really, Not Quite._

* * *

**I'm sorry! Super short chapter! But I have added another narrator (The italics)! You won't find out who it is 'til the end (but you will probably guess right before then).**

**Please check out the previous chapters, as I have added my second narrator's thought track in those too. The thoughts in Italics will not always relate directly to what Scorpius is doing, they will sometimes go a bit off track, but that's the point. They are meant to give you a further insight into what has happened with Italic Narrator. It will all make sense in due course. I got this idea after something one of my lovely reviewers said, so I give credit to them (without mentioning them directly).**

**Thank you so much to everyone for their AMAZEBALLS reviews! I love you all so much!**

**And I officially have 11 followers! I'm so happy! X3**

**Peace out, Narnians!**

**R&R!**

**Susie xx**

**{btw, I have a YouTube account now! please subscribe to my shitty vlog X3 My channel is called SusieLivesInNarnia****}**


End file.
